1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical connectors for connection of optical fiber cables associated together or of an optical receiver/transmitter device or the like via one or more optical fibers, and an assembly method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
As optical communications are more widely used, it is becoming increasingly important to assemble optical connectors at cable-laying sites while reducing the complexity of assembly and shortening the time taken therefor.
Conventionally, in order to detach, couple or interconnect optical fiber cables or to connect optical receiver/transmitter devices via optical fibers, two methods are known which follow: a method employing optical connectors, and a method of making optical fibers to be in physical contact with each other through the use of V-groove parts. In view of workability and/or durability, the former approach is considered more preferable in most cases.
In cases where optical connectors are used for connection, at least two different approaches are available as follows: (1) using fusion splicing to connect an optical fiber pre-secured on the side of an optical connector with an associative optical fiber on the side of an optical cable; and (2) buckling the optical fiber on the optical cable side within the optical connector for joint interconnection at job sites (as disclosed in Japanese Utility-Model Registration Application No. 60-7605).